Animatrônicos
Principal = thumb|302px|Bonnie, Chica e Freddy encarando a câmera (da esquerda para a direita), imagem clareada. Os Animatrônicos são os trinta antagonistas de Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 e Five Nights at Freddy's 4. No primeiro jogo, consistem em Freddy, Bonnie, Chica e Foxy, além do adicional e misterioso Golden Freddy. No segundo jogo, consistem dos animatrônicos acima em um estado esfarrapado e suas versões atualizadas. São eles: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica e Mangle, além de Balloon Boy (abreviado como BB) e The Puppet. No terceiro jogo, consistem de uma visão fantasmagórica dos animatrônicos antigos, conhecidos como phantoms: Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom BB, Phantom Mangle e Phantom Puppet. Há também um animatrônico adicional verde/dourado, deteriorado e de forma de coelho chamado Springtrap, o único animatrônico que pode matar o jogador. Já no quarto jogo, são versões deterioradas dos animatrônicos originais, conhecidas como Nightmares: Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica e Nightmare Foxy, além de três novos animatrônicos, conhecidos como Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare e Plushtrap, que é uma versão pelúcia de Springtrap. Com a atualização de Halloween, foram adicionados mais cinco animatrônicos: Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Balloon Boy, Nightmarionne, Jack-O-Bonnie e Jack-O-Chica, estes dois últimos sendo Nightmare Bonnie e Nightmare Chica com skins modificadas, para que ficassem parecidas com abóboras de Halloween. No primeiro jogo, durante a noite, eles são deixados em modo livre pela Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear para que não fiquem parados por muito tempo e travem, e muitas vezes vão de encontro a Mike Schmidt. Por causa do jogador estar no restaurante depois do horário comercial, os animatrônicos não irão reconhecê-lo como um humano, e sim como um endoesqueleto fora do traje. Infelizmente, não a espaço para um ser humano se manter vivo dentro de um traje, já que eles estão cheios de vigas, fios e aparelhos animatrônicos, além de algumas peças estruturais ao redor da área facial. As únicas partes de um ser humano que poderão ser vistas dentro de um traje de animatrônico serão seus dentes e seus olhos, pulando para fora da máscara. Isso acaba matando o jogador, como visto na tela de Game Over no primeiro jogo. Em Five Nights at Freddy's 2, os animatrônicos não são deixados em modo livre durante a noite. Em vez disso, durante a construção dos robôs, eles nunca foram adaptados ao modo noite, então, à noite, quando eles não ouvem barulhos, eles pensam estar no lugar errado. Eles então tentarão encontrar a fonte de ruído mais próxima em uma tentativa de encontrar clientes em potencial - nesse caso, o Escritório do jogador, onde Jeremy Fitzgerald e Fritz Smith trabalham. No entanto, assim como no primeiro jogo, após avistar uma pessoa depois de horas, eles pensarão que o humano é um endoesqueleto sem traje. Assim, eles tentarão estufá-lo em um traje animatrônico, matando-o durante o processo. No segundo jogo, os novos animatrônicos "Toy" são ligados a um banco de dados criminal, permitindo-lhes identificar indivíduos perigosos no restaurante e proteger seus valiosos clientes se necessário. Com o passar da semana, a codificação começa a apresentar problemas, já que o Cara do Telefone afirma que os animatrônicos encaram os adultos independente de sua hostilidade. Os animatrônicos Toy são potencialmente hostis quando identificam um indivíduo que julgam criminoso, já que o Cara do Telefone aconselha o jogador a evitar contatos visuais com eles para sua própria segurança. thumb|left|266px|Scott confirmando que os animatrônicos estão "assombrados". O criador afirmou que há uma razão secreta para as tendências homicidas dos animatrônicos, que podem envolver atividades paranormais. Foi confirmado por Scott Cawthon que a pizzaria é assombrada pelos espíritos que podem ser das crianças desaparecidas. Como resultado, o grito de Freddy e dos outros animatrônicos são ouvidos como se fossem gritos de crianças aterrorizadas ao serem forçadas a entrar em um traje de animatrônico. Springlock Antes de serem inteiramente robôs, os animatrônicos eram feitos de estruturas e mecanismos de molas, possibilitando que um humano entrasse na fantasia. O humano que entrasse na fantasia teria que tomar muito cuidado, pois se esses mecanismos fossem ativados, eles iriam rasgar todos os órgãos de quem estava dentro da fantasia. thumb|250px|left|As argolas nos olhos de Springtrap. Springlocks possuem algumas características próprias, como cinco dedos em cada uma das mãos e dos pés e argolas em volta de seus olhos. Quando um humano está dentro do traje, suas pupilas podem ser vistas atrás das argolas. Springtrap foi o primeiro animatrônico apresentado com esse modelo, e os animatrônicos de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 aparentam apresentá-lo também. Endoesqueleto thumb|left|Um endoesqueleto. Endoesqueletos são as estruturas internas de um animatrônico. Eles são compostos de muitas partes mecânicas e dispositivos animatrônicos, incluindo fios, peças dos olhos e da boca, articulações, caixa de voz e tudo o que há em um autômato humanoide bípede. O endoesqueleto fica alojado dentro dos trajes e são ativados pelos patrões da Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear, dando vida aos animatrônicos. Há uma série de maneiras de achar um endoesqueleto, a mais comum é a imagem piscante de Freddy no menu do jogo. Pode-se vislumbrar seu endoesqueleto em certos momentos. Há também um endoesqueleto extra nos Bastidores para algum dos personagens animatrônicos. thumb|175px|Freddy sem máscara, revelando o endoesqueleto de sua face. No trailer, Bonnie é visto tirando sua máscara e mostrando seu endoesqueleto para a câmera. Em determinados ângulos e câmeras, os dentes do endoesqueleto de Chica podem ser vistos no fundo de sua boca. Em algumas partes da estrutura de Foxy, pode ser visto o seu endoesqueleto. Em Five Nights at Freddy's 2, um endoesqueleto pode aparecer no Canto das Premiações em algumas ocasiões. O endoesqueleto dos novos animatrônicos são bem diferentes do que os normais, tento mais estruturas, e com orelhas em funcionamento acima da cabeça, em vez das orelhas embutidas no traje. Nessa página, você verá a alucinação de um Endoesqueleto que pode ser visto no Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo. Versão Portátil Pelúcias thumb|left|250px Na versão portátil, pelúcias dos animatrônicos Freddy, Chica e Bonnie estão disponíveis e podem ser compradas por $0.99. Comprando-as, fará aparece-las na mesa do jogador no Escritório, não servindo para mais nada além de enfeite. Em Five Nights at Freddy's 2, as pelúcias retornam em maior quantidade. Cheat Mode thumb|left|250px|Cheat Mode ativado. Na versão portátil existe o Cheat Mode que custa $4.99 e, quando você compra e ativa-o, ele mostra todos os animatrônicos em seus respectivos lugares no mapa, além da energia do jogador ficar sempre em 100%, independente da quantidade que ele estiver gastando. Curiosidades thumb|Scott confirmando que os animatrônicos têm gêneros. *Com exceção de Freddy, todos os animatrônicos têm nome em relação a sua espécie (Chica, the Chicken - Bonnie, the Bunny - Foxy, the Fox). Freddy é uma versão alternativa para o nome "Teddy", de "Teddy Bear" ou "Urso Teddy". *thumb|Chica e Bonnie na Área de Refeições (foto editada). Quando editando as fotos de Bonnie e Chica na Área de Refeições, percebe-se que Chica é muito maior. Não se sabe se isso foi intencional ou um descuido. *Scott tinha confirmado que planejava adicionar outros personagens em Five Nights at Freddy's, porém, só foram adicionados em Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **Esses novos personagens poderiam ser BB e The Puppet, já que eles não são versões novas dos animatrônicos originais. *Olhando para o endoesqueleto de Freddy e comparando com o endoesqueleto dos Bastidores, perceberemos que eles são bem diferentes. *Nas versões portáteis do jogo, os animatrônicos são muito mais agressivos do que na versão de PC; Freddy tem um padrão de movimento diferente, Chica e Bonnie ficam muito mais tempo perto nas portas e Foxy era muito mais facilmente acionado. Trata-se do balanceamento do jogo, já que nas versões portáteis, as noites são mais curtas. *Existe uma falha que permite que o jogador ouça os gritos de Bonnie e Chica inteiramente, sem o corte. O grito se parece com o de uma criança. *Os animatrônicos de Five Nights at Freddy's são diferentes do que os animatrônicos reais. Isto foi feito para deixar os eventos do jogo possíveis. **Enquanto os animatrônicos de Five Nights at Freddy's são claramente capazes de andar, os animatrônicos da vida real não conseguem fazer isso (mesmo estando vivos). Isso é por causa que os animatrônicos são controlados por mecanismos adicionais instalados no chão. Uma vez que esses mecanismos adicionais fossem usados em Freddy e seus amigos, eles teriam que se desmontar para deixar o Palco. **Os atuais animatrônicos da Chuck E. Cheese's não recebem articulações abaixo do quadril. Os animatrônicos do jogo articulam joelhos e tornozelos, o que não faria sentido no ponto de vista da engenharia. **Os animatrônicos são muito fragéis, e qualquer resistência ao seu motor poderia danificá-los seriamente. É por isso que funcionários da Chuck E. Cheese's, Disney World e etc. são orientados a ficarem longe deles. Na vida real, seria impossível Freddy e outros animatrônicos colocar uma pessoa dentro de um traje, ao menos que essa pessoa não resista. ***Isto seria possível se a vítima fosse espancada ou morta, dando pouca ou nenhuma resistência para ser posta dentro de um traje. *Muitas pessoas consideram The Puppet um animatrônico, mas ele provavelmente não é um, devido a aparente falta de um endoesqueleto. **O Cara do Telefone, no entanto, se refere a The Puppet como um animatrônico, como é afirmado em sua ligação: "Isso não parece afetar todos os animatrônicos, mas afeta... um deles", "um deles" se referindo a The Puppet. *No primeiro jogo, os animatrônicos vêm ao jogador em forma alfabética: primeiro Bonnie, depois Chica, Foxy e finalmente Freddy. **No entanto, Chica pode mover-se antes de Bonnie em algumas noites, principalmente a partir da Noite 3. *Todos os animatrônicos originais (Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy) têm a primeira sílaba tônica. *Golden Freddy era originalmente chamado de "Urso Amarelo", de acordo com os arquivos do primeiro jogo. No entanto, ele é oficialmente chamado de Golden Freddy no segundo jogo. *Os animatrônicos Toy possuem um endoesqueleto diferente dos animatrônicos originais. Eles possuem diferentes bocas e têm muito mais frames. Eles também possuem uma camada protetora muito maior em torno de seus braços e pernas. *O estilo da cabeça do endoesqueleto em Five Nights at Freddy's 2 se assemelha muito ao robô Kismet (um artigo da revista "Veja" sobre esse robô pode ser lido aqui). Esse robô foi criado em 1990 no Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachusetts pela Dra. Cynthia Breazeal. |-| Galeria = Five Nights at Freddy's Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Band.gif|A banda realizando uma performance durante o dia. Backstage Normal.png|Bastidores, onde diversas máscaras e um endoesqueleto podem ser encontrados. Backstage Watching.png|Um caso raro do endoesqueleto e das máscaras dos Bastidores estando voltadas para a câmera. 402.png|Foxy ao entrar no Escritório. Sua aparência sugere que ele é um animatrônico não-reparado, com partes de seu endoesqueleto a mostra. Freddysemmascara.png|Endoesqueleto da face de Freddy (repare como ele é diferente do endoesqueleto acima). Bonnie's Endoskeleton.jpg|O endoesqueleto da face de Bonnie. Celebrateposter.png|Pôster "Celebrate!" no Escritório. WestHall Golden.png|O jogador será surpreendido pelo animatrônico Golden Freddy após ver esse pôster e abaixar o Monitor. GoldenFreddy.png|Golden Freddy. Note como ele aparece sentado como um cadáver e sem olhos. 1987AI.jpg|Os animatrônicos na tela de customização da Custom Night em FNaF. Show stage nocamera.png|Freddy, Chica e Bonnie no começo da noite. Thankyou.jpg|Todos os animatrônicos dos 4 jogos. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Fnaf2.jpg|Freddy aparecendo em um teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Novo modelo de Bonnie em Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (note a ausência de sua face). New Foxy.jpeg|Foxy e Mangle em um teaser. 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|Os animatrônicos Toy no Palco. FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|Todos os animatrônicos Toy no menu principal. FNaF2_GF.png|Todos os animatrônicos na tela da Custom Night. FNAF2BB.png|BB, também chamado de Balloon Boy, o vendedor de balões da pizzaria. Mangle from above texture.png|Mangle, uma atração de "tirar a peça e colocar de volta". 65.png|The Puppet, que reside no Canto das Premiações. OfficeGolden Freddy.png|Golden Freddy sentado no Escritório. Bare_Endoskeleton_(clean).png|O Endoesqueleto Sem Traje visto no Canto das Premiações. PartsService.png|Os animatrônicos que caíram em desuso na sala de Partes & Serviços. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Whatcanweuse.jpg|Segundo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 com todos os animatrônicos (incluindo o boneco de prato de papel de BB) vistos em uma caixa. Animatronic Teaser (FNaF3).jpg|Springtrap de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 4.png|O primeiro animatrônico apresentado no quarto jogo, supostamente uma versão springlock de Freddy Fazbear. 42.jpg|O segundo animatrônico apresentado no quarto jogo, supostamente uma versão springlock de Bonnie. 43.jpg|O terceiro animatrônico apresentado no quarto jogo, supostamente uma versão springlock de Chica. Nightmarefoxy.jpg|O quarto animatrônico apresentado no quarto jogo, supostamente uma versão springlock de Foxy. de:Animatronics en:Animatronics es:Animatrónicos fr:Animatroniques Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4